


Soaring Emotions

by shintarouthewizard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Generations of Miracles, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarouthewizard/pseuds/shintarouthewizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a simple gift such as a toy winged horse can mean so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring Emotions

The Gryffindor Common Room was usually pretty noisy during the day, but it did have its quiet moments sometimes. One such moment was late at night, past eleven o'clock. The room was quiet, save for the crackling noises that the fireplace produced as Kouki sat at the corner of the room, carefully swiping his wand as steadily as he could on the desk.

After all, the Severing Charm requires a high level of precision and accuracy as one careless swipe could potentially cause injury. Kouki, despite not being particularly good at magic, had excellent wand controlling techniques, allowing him to use this charm effectively and safely without getting hurt himself. It was also thanks to Seijuurou that he was able to learn the technique into using this charm as well, for the redhead wizard was particularly skilled with this charm.

“And… done!” Kouki said joyously, feeling a sense of accomplishment as his eyes twinkled at the well-crafted gift he had created.

Lying in front of him was a carefully crafted, neatly knitted toy winged horse. It wasn’t just any winged horse, for it was based on Seijuurou’s own winged horse named Yukimaru.

Kouki took a closer look at the original photograph that depicted the majestic white winged horse soaring through the skies and then back at the toy winged horse he had just created. For him, it was quite an accomplishment in his own right. All he needed to do now was to put an enchantment onto the horse so that the toy could fly on its own as a finishing touch.

Placing the tip of his wand onto the toy, his eyes squinted, focusing his entire attention at it as he muttered an incantation under his breath in an attempt to keep his volume down low. A tiny spark of blue light emerged from the tip and onto the toy, which glowed softly before it faded.

Kouki watched as the winged horse slowly got up on its own, flapping and stretching its wings before it took off, flying around his head seemingly in joy.

He was glad that everything worked out in the end in time for Seijuurou’s birthday tomorrow.

\---

With a brown gift box nicely wrapped in thick red ribbons in his hands, Kouki couldn’t be any more excited to give his present to him.

Or so he thought, when he found Seijuurou surrounded by extravagant gifts at the Slytherin table, with presents such as a Wizard Chess set made out of gold, a year’s worth of Honeydukes sweets, a crystal ball, a Broomstick Servicing Kit and a brand new copy of The Invisible Book of Invisibility, though the book was only visible because of the teal-blue ribbon that was tied around it.

In comparison, Kouki thought his present was lacklustre. The toy winged horse that he made seemed like nothing when compared to all those fancy gifts that Seijuurou’s friends had given to him for his birthday. At this point, he wasn’t sure if Seijuurou would even consider the toy as a gift.

“Kouki?” Seijuurou’s voice instantly stopped his train of thoughts, bringing the Gryffindor back into reality.

“S-Sei!” Kouki yelped, quickly putting the gift underneath the table as his head turned towards the Slytherin immediately. “I-I didn’t know you were here.”

“You do realise that we are only one table apart, right?” Seijuurou asked, but that sounded more like a statement than an actual question.

“R-Right!” Kouki responded immediately as he laughed in a somewhat awkward fashion. “S-So what brings you here?”

Seijuurou leant downwards, his lips merely inches away from Kouki’s ear. “Do I need a reason to visit my beloved?” He whispered teasingly into his ear.

Those sweet words were more than enough to make Kouki’s face turn bright red. 

“O-O-O-Of course not!” Kouki stammered, his hands gripped tightly onto the present that was clamped between his thighs as he looked away from Seijuurou in embarrassment.

“And what is that you’ve got underneath the table?” Seijuurou asked again, his voice sending shivers down Kouki’s spine, and that was enough to make him spill out the truth.

Slowly but reluctantly, Kouki held the nicely wrapped gift box out towards Seijuurou.

“I-It’s your birthday present, but it’s nothing fancy.” Kouki said, his lips quivering as he looked at the box, both nervous and afraid that Seijuurou wouldn’t have liked the gift as much.

He watches as the red-haired wizard took the box from him, carefully unwrapping the red ribbons and opening the box.

Seijuurou’s eyes widened in surprise as his rubellite orbs landed on the winged horse toy that greatly resembled Yukimaru.

“Kouki, this is–” Seijuurou tried to speak, but was interrupted when Kouki saw that the winged horse came to life, escaping from within the confines of the box.

The both of them watched as the winged horse soared around the Great Hall, flying right to the enchanted ceiling before dropping back down, soaring over the Gryffindor table before it came to a stop as it landed on Seijuurou’s shoulder blade.

“It’s nothing compared to the presents you received.” Kouki said as his head dipped low, fiddling with his fingers as he continued. “But I hope you liked it.”

What Kouki hadn’t been expecting was a pair of strong arms that was wrapped around him as soon as he finished that sentence. 

“It’s wonderful. I loved it.” Seijuurou murmured, every syllable laced with remarkable gentleness. “Thank you, Kouki.”

Kouki finally returned the embrace, his arms wrapping around Seijuurou’s waist as he whispered.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night with no sleep. I am just thankful that there are no errors in here and I hope you guys enjoyed this because I feel like AkaFuri should be a part of Akashi's birthday as well! I've also written a sister counterpart of this fic that features MidoAka called "Escalating Emotions" as well! Do check it out.
> 
> Feel free to visit my Tumblr: http://shintarouthewizard.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. ;cries intensely


End file.
